Cindarolha
by FireKai
Summary: Cindarolha é uma jovem escravizada pela sua madrasta má. Como seria a história da Cinderela, numa versão mais actual, mas mais maluca? Seria esta história, com personagens malucas e engraçadas, bem como algumas surpresas e reviravoltas. Oneshot.


**Título:** Cindarolha

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso****1: **Cinderela e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso****2:** Esta história é baseada na história da Cinderela, mas é uma versão moderna e satírica da história, com as personagens a fazerem coisas que não fazem na história original

**Sumário:** Cindarolha é uma jovem escravizada pela sua madrasta má. Como seria a história da Cinderela, numa versão mais actual, mas mais maluca? Seria esta história, com personagens malucas e engraçadas, bem como algumas surpresas e reviravoltas. Oneshot.

**Cindarolha**

Era uma vez, num reino chamado Cendrillon, dois jovens que se tinham encontrado no mercado um dia e tinham ficado logo apaixonados um pelo outro. O casal apaixonado casara-se alguns meses depois e tiveram uma filha, a quem chamaram Cindarolha, cujo sobrenome era Lambuza.

O casal envelheceu e a esposa acabou por falecer. O homem, agora com cerca de quarenta anos, tinha voltado a casar com uma viúva, de nome Theresa Trafulha. Theresa, tendo já sido casada, tinha duas filhas, Damiana e Aniceta, que tinham por volta da mesma idade de Cindarolha.

Os anos passaram, as jovens foram crescendo e tudo parecia correr bem, porém o pai de Cindarolha foi um dia atropelado por uma carroça, duas motas e um camião e acabou por falecer. A partir daí, Theresa Trafulha mostrou como realmente era e obrigou a sua enteada a tratar das lides domésticas.

Cindarolha tinha um problema, pois não conseguia aguentar desarrumação, portanto a principio não se importou de fazer todo o trabalho, mas Damiana e Aniceta sujavam a casa de propósito para a obrigar a trabalhar mais e Theresa era sempre má para ela, pelo que Cindarolha foi ficando cada vez mais triste com a sua vida. Ainda pensou em suicidar-se cortando os pulsos, mas ficou com medo de acabar por não morrer e depois ter de limpar o sangue, o que dava imenso trabalho, portanto acabou por desistir da ideia.

Um dia, Cindarolha decidiu finalmente insurgir-se. Cindarolha tinha cabelo loiro escuro, muito mal tratado visto que a madrasta não lhe dava dinheiro para ir ao cabeleireiro e apesar de ter concorrido a um programa de televisão para mudar o visual, nunca fora escolhida. Por essa altura, Cindarolha tinha vinte e três anos.

Nessa tarde, Cindarolha entrou na sala de estar, encontrando a madrasta e as suas duas filhas. Damiana era a filha mais velha, com cabelo escuro e grandes orelhas. Já Aniceta pintara o cabelo de ruivo e tinha um grande nariz e uns pés enormes. Lady Theresa tinha cerca de cinquenta anos, cabelo escuro já com alguns brancos e vestia-se de maneira muito requintada. Damiana e Lady Theresa estavam sentadas num sofá, enquanto Aniceta se encontrava de pé, junto a uma janela.

"Eu venho dizer que estou farta de estar a trabalhar para vocês e não receber nada em troca." disse Cindarolha, encarando as três. "Estão sempre a sujar tudo, tratam-me mal e não me pagam ordenado, nem os estudos para eu ir para a universidade."

"Mamã, a Cindarolha está a ser muito mal-educada." disse Damiana, aborrecida. "Devíamos bater-lhe com um pau ou então espalhar migalhas pela casa e obrigá-la a limpar tudo."

"Está mas é calada, orelhas de elefante." rosnou Cindarolha.

Damiana mostrou-se chocada e furiosa, pois detestava que as pessoas fizessem pouco das suas orelhas enormes. Lady Theresa levantou-se do sofá onde estava sentada e encarou Cindarolha.

"Aqui quem manda sou eu e tu fazes o que eu mando, Cindarolha. Vais continuar a limpar tudo sem te queixares, senão ponho-te na rua e tornas-te uma pedinte." ameaçou ela. "Compreendido?"

"Um dia isto vai mudar!" exclamou Cindarolha. "Você apropriou-se de tudo o que era do meu pai e não me dá nada, mas um dia o destino vai dar-lhe um pontapé no rabo e você vai ver o que é bom para a tosse."

Cindarolha virou costas e saiu da sala, enquanto Aniceta se mostrava confusa.

"Não percebi nada. Rabo e tosse, o que é que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?" perguntou ela. "E porque é que o céu é azul? E porque é que se eu me mandar da janela do primeiro andar sou capaz de partir uma perna? Não percebo nada."

"_Ai, que azar o meu, ter uma filha que parece que roubou as orelhas a um elefante e outra que além de ter um nariz enorme e uns pés descomunais, é burra que nem uma porta." pensou Theresa. "Tenho de arranjar maneira de as casar com pessoas com posses, como um jogador de futebol, por exemplo."_

**Cindarolha**

Entretanto, no palácio real, o Rei Edmundo Charmoso andava de um lado para o outro na sala do trono, bastante nervoso e preocupado. Apesar do nome, de charmoso o rei não tinha nada, porque estava velho e bastante gordo. Além disso, andava meio maluco de alguns tempos para trás e pintara a sua barba de verde. Perto do rei estava o Duque Ferdinando Fagulhas, um homem magro e que tinha um monóculo num dos olhos.

"Tenho de fazer alguma coisa para que o meu filho se case." queixou-se o rei. "Ele não quer assentar, mas tem de ser."

"Deixe-me dizer-lhe que o príncipe tem efectivamente um problema. Ele anda atrás de tudo o que mexa. Sejam raparigas, rapazes e até animais. É um ninfomaníaco. Talvez, efectivamente, uma esposa o faça assentar."

"Já sei! Tive uma ideia! Vou organizar um baile com todas as jovens casadoiras do reino e então o meu filho irá escolher uma delas e tudo ficará resolvido." disse o rei. "Ferdinando, começa já a tratar dos convites."

O duque acenou afirmativamente, mas no seu intimo não estava contente.

"_O raio do velho está a dificultar-me as coisas, mas não importa. O príncipe não se vai apaixonar por ninguém, nem casar." pensou ele. "Antes disso já eu terei matado o rei, o próprio príncipe e tomarei o lugar de rei de Cendrillon para mim."_

**Cindarolha**

Enquanto no palácio o duque dava seguimento à preparação do baile e à impressão e envio dos convites, por carta, sms ou e-mail, na mansão de Lady Theresa, Cindarolha estava na cozinha a esfregar uns tachos, com olhar desanimado.

"A minha vida é uma desgraça. Quem me dera encontrar algum homem que me levasse para um lugar onde não tivesse de aturar a minha madrasta e as filhas dela." disse Cindarolha, suspirando. "Se ao menos ganhasse a lotaria... ou então casasse com um príncipe, por exemplo. Ia ser maravilhoso. Ficaria rica, bem casada e se me apetecesse poderia limpar o palácio de alto a baixo, como hobby."

Na cozinha estavam também um cão, de nome Pascácio, que já estava velho e era branco e castanho. Era o cão de Cindarolha, há já bastante tempo. Havia também dois ratos em cima de um armário. Quando os vira pela primeira vez, Cindarolha quisera matá-los, mas acabara por mudar de ideias e começara a chamar-lhes Paco e Puco e os ratos costumavam estar pela cozinha sem incomodar ninguém.

Pouco depois, Lady Theresa entrou na cozinha. Não costumava ir lá muitas vezes, pois dizia que não era um local ao seu nível e sim ao de Cindarolha.

"Cindarolha, não gostei do teu comportamento hoje, portanto quero que hoje prepares cinco bolos para o nosso jantar, como castigo."

"Cinco? Mas isso vai levar imenso tempo. Quer dizer, não vou ter tempo suficiente. O forno não funciona muito bem e..."

"Não quero saber, arranja-te. Por isso é que é um castigo. Se fosse fácil, não o era." disse Lady Theresa. "Agora faz o que eu disse sem reclamares."

"Mas para que é que você quer cinco bolos? Não é como se conseguisse comer essa quantidade toda de bolos, senão fica gorda como uma lontra."

"Não reclames Cindarolha!" gritou Lady Theresa, bastante zangada. "Quero cinco bolos e mais nada! Não tens nada a ver se eles são comidos ou não."

Lady Theresa virou costas e saiu pela porta, enquanto Cindarolha torcia o nariz.

"_Ai é? Muito bem. Pois vou fazer os bolos e vou pôr imenso açúcar, a ver se esta badalhoca da minha madrasta fica gorda como um urso e algum caçador é capaz de a confundir com um e dar-lhe um tiro." pensou Cindarolha. "E se calhar deixo os ratos andarem por cima dos bolos, a ver se transmitem alguma doença a quem os comer."_

**Cindarolha**

Dois dias depois, começaram a chegar os convites para o baile. Lady Theresa recebeu o seu pelo correio e mostrou-o às filhas, que ficaram logo entusiasmadas.

"Mamã, eu também recebi um e-mail com essa informação." disse Damiana, bastante vaidosa. "É muito interessante termos um baile."

"Eu também devo ter recebido algum e-mail, mas confundo-me sempre para ligar o computador. Nunca me lembro em que botão carregar." disse Aniceta.

"Concentrem-se meninas. Esta é uma oportunidade de ouro." disse Lady Theresa, olhando para as filhas. "Vamos arranjar-vos vestidos lindos e vocês vão encantar o príncipe. Ele, com certeza, vai apaixonar-se por uma de vocês."

"Ai, eu adorava ser uma princesa." disse Aniceta, com um olhar sonhador. "Queria viver num castelo lindo, com um jardim cheio de rosas e assim também teria dinheiro para fazer uma operação plástica ao meu nariz."

"Eu é que vou ser a escolhida pelo príncipe. Ele vai ver-me e apaixonar-se logo por mim. É tiro e queda." disse Damiana.

Pouco depois, Cindarolha entrou por uma porta, já tendo sabido do baile, pois tinha sido enviada pela sua madrasta para ir fazer umas compras e ouvira isso pela dona do supermercado, uma velhota que só sabia falar da vida dos outros e criara um blogue na internet para as suas coscuvilhices.

"Eu queria informar que já ouvi que ia haver um baile no palácio e também quero ir." disse Cindarolha.

A madrasta e as duas filhas olharam para ela. Lady Theresa não parecia agradada, Damiana tinha as orelhas a abanar ligeiramente, como era habitual aliás e Aniceta tinha apenas uma expressão estúpida na cara.

"Posso ir, não posso?" perguntou Cindarolha, olhando para a madrasta.

"Bom, se conseguires cumprir com todas as tuas obrigações domésticas e também conseguires arranjar um vestido de jeito, podes ir, sim." respondeu Lady Theresa.

"O quê? Mamã, não pode estar a falar a sério!" gritou Damiana, zangada. "A Cindarolha não pode ir ao baile connosco. Não tem o nosso nível."

Cindarolha lançou-lhe um olhar bastante aborrecido. Das duas filhas de Lady Theresa, Damiana sempre fora a que a tratara pior.

"Não tenho o vosso nível em que sentido? Sou muito mais bonita que tu, mesmo que não esteja a usar vestidos chiques." disse Cindarolha, encarando Damiana. "E ao menos a mim ninguém me confunde com alguma parente do Dumbo, o elefante."

Damiana ficou vermelha como um tomate, enquanto Aniceta sorria ligeiramente com aquele comentário, apesar de não o ter percebido. Apenas sabia que gostava de elefantes. Lady Theresa fez um gesto para que Cindarolha se retirasse.

"Não voltes a insultar a minha filha, Cindarolha." disse Lady Theresa. "Tens de te pôr no teu lugar, caso contrário proíbo-te de ires ao baile."

"Pronto, também não é preciso ficar zangada, senão começa a ficar cheia de rugas de expressão e os tratamentos estão muito caros hoje em dia." disse Cindarolha. "Vou indo então."

Cindarolha virou costas e saiu da sala de estar, enquanto Damiana olhava para a mãe.

"Mamã, como é que pode deixar que ela vá ao baile? Não pode ser!" exclamou ela. "Ainda por cima a Cindarolha insultou-me."

"Calma. Ela não irá ao baile, podem ter a certeza. Eu dei-lhe as minhas condições, portanto agora só tenho de me certificar que ela não as cumpre e não poderá ir."

"Ah, estou a perceber, mamã." disse Damiana. "Sim, então disse-lhe que sim, mas vai certificar-se de que na verdade ela não vá."

Damiana riu-se, satisfeita, enquanto Aniceta também se tentara rir, mas deu um passo em frente, tropeçou nos seus pés enormes e caiu no chão.

**Cindarolha**

No castelo, o príncipe, Roberto Charmoso, um jovem alto de cabelo preto, estava a falar com o seu pai, o rei, na sala do trono. O príncipe estava de pé, enquanto o rei se encontrava sentado no seu trono.

"Eu acho muito bem que haja um baile." disse ele. "Vão ser imensas jovens a andar atrás de mim e sabe que eu gosto disso, mas não quero casar-me."

"Vais escolher uma delas e casares-te, sim senhor, senão deserdo-te!" gritou o rei, zangado. "Já chega de seres um boémio. Metes-te com tudo e com todos. Já nem arranjo quem limpe o teu quarto, porque tu já te atiraste às empregadas todas, aos empregados também e até o aspirador não escapou! O baile vai realizar-se e vais escolher uma das jovens para te casares, quer queiras, que não."

"Mas pai, não pode obrigar-me a casar." disse o príncipe Roberto.

"Posso sim senhor! Eu é que sou o rei." disse o rei Edmundo. "Agora podes retirar-te que eu vou pintar as unhas dos pés de preto."

"Pai, você não está muito bem da cabeça, pois não? Quer dizer, pintou a barba de verde, mandou cortar todas as roseiras do palácio e agora quer pintar as unhas dos pés." disse o príncipe. "Talvez fosse bom ser observado por algum médico."

O rei levantou-se do seu trono, não parecendo nada satisfeito.

"Estás a dizer que eu estou a ficar doido da minha cabeça? Não estou! Estou perfeitamente são. Já uma pessoa não pode pintar a barba de verde e as unhas dos pés de preto! É uma coisa perfeitamente normal." disse o rei. "Eu estou perfeitamente são. Já o mesmo não se pode dizer do cozinheiro do palácio, o Jaime, que se tentou enforcar com uma corda feita de esparguete. Mas isso não interessa nada. Agora vai mas é embora e pensa que vais ter de escolher alguma das jovens para te casares, Roberto."

**Cindarolha**

A data do baile estava a aproximar-se rapidamente e Cindarolha estava bastante entusiasmada com a ideia de ir. Só fora a um ou dois bailes na sua vida e este seria especial.

A sua madrasta e as filhas andavam atarefadas a escolher vestidos para o baile e Cindarolha tinha sido encarregue de várias tarefas. Com tudo aquilo, não teria tempo, nem muito dinheiro para conseguir arranjar um bom vestido, pelo que resolveu pedir ajuda.

"Ok, Pascácio, Paco e Puco, conto com vocês para me arranjarem algumas coisas giras para o meu vestido." disse Cindarolha, olhando para o cão e os dois ratos que estavam parados à sua frente. "Entenderam?"

O cão Pascácio fechou os olhos e adormeceu logo, enquanto Paco tentou morder a cauda de Puco. Cindarolha revirou os olhos.

"_Ai a minha vida. Pronto, lá vou eu ter de encomendar um daqueles vestidos baratos das televendas, em terceira ou quarta mão." pensou ela. "Eu queria surpreender o príncipe, mas não com um vestido foleiro, mas enfim, será melhor que nada."_

**Cindarolha**

No palácio, o rei estava nos seus aposentos, sentado num sofá. O duque serviu-lhe uma bebida e o rei bebeu-a de um trago.

"Ferdinando, estou preocupado com o resultado do baile." disse ele. "O meu filho é um irresponsável e não sei se ele vai realmente escolher uma jovem, apesar de eu já o ter avisado que o terá de fazer."

"Se não escolher ele, escolhe você uma qualquer e pronto." disse o duque.

O rei acenou afirmativamente e depois teve um ataque de tosse. O duque sorriu discretamente, contente.

"_Óptimo. Estou a envenená-lo aos poucos e está a resultar. Está a ficar maluquinho da cabeça, os seus nervos estão a disparar e até pintou a barba de verde e as unhas dos pés de preto." pensou o duque Ferdinando. "E o melhor é que ninguém desconfia de nada. Depois de matar o rei, só tenho de acabar com o príncipe e está feito. Serei eu o novo rei."_

**Cindarolha**

Chegou a noite do baile e Lady Theresa foi ao quarto das filhas ver como é que elas estavam. Damiana trajava um vestido azul claro bastante elegante e Aniceta tinha um vestido roxo.

"Estão muito bem, minhas filhas." disse Theresa. "Vão encantar o príncipe, mas de qualquer das maneiras levo uma bombinha de mau cheiro na minha mala, para se for preciso afastar alguma concorrente indesejada. Mando-lhe a bombinha de cheiro e pumba, ela fica fedorenta e vocês ficam sem concorrentes."

"Ai mamã, é tão inteligente. Devia ganhar um prémio Nobel da inteligência ou qualquer coisa do género." disse Damiana. "Ou talvez devesse participar num concurso. Ouvi dizer que estão abertas vagas para o Quem Quer Ser Trilionário."

"Depois logo se vê. Tenho de ler o regulamento do concurso primeiro. Vá meninas, vamos embora, temos o nosso motorista à espera na limusina."

Lady Theresa saiu do quarto, com as duas filhas atrás delas. Desceram as escadas para o rés-do-chão e Lady Theresa preparava-se para abrir a porta da rua quando Cindarolha surgiu de uma outra divisão. Trazia um vestido branco, simples e não muito atractivo.

"Estou pronta também." disse ela, sorrindo. "Demorei algum tempo porque o vestido tinha umas migalhas e sabem que eu não consigo vestir nada com alguma sujidade. Tive de tirar as migalhas todas primeiro. Vamos então?"

"Mamã, vá, tem de se impor e dizer à Cindarolha que não pode ir connosco." disse Damiana.

"Mas eu fiz as minhas tarefas e arranjei um vestido, portanto tenho direito a ir." queixou-se Cindarolha. "Tem de cumprir o que me prometeu, senão vai parar ao Inferno. Bom, já é uma pessoa péssima, portanto deve ir lá parar na mesma, mas ainda assim…"

Lady Theresa ficou aborrecida. Não esperava que Cindarolha conseguisse terminar as tarefas e ainda arranjar um vestido. Não queria que ela fosse ao baile. Então, teve a ideia de utilizar a sua arma secreta.

"Meninas, vão já para a limusina. Eu vou já lá ter." disse ela.

"Está bem, mas despache-se, mamã." disse Damiana. "Não fica bem chegarmos atrasadas."

"Pois é. Se chegamos atrasadas acabamos por não conseguir comer nada, porque quem chega primeiro começa a comer a comida toda." disse Aniceta. "E depois passamos fome e ficamos fraquinhas e não conseguimos dançar e acabamos por desmaiar e depois vamos parar ao hospital e…"

"Ok, chega Aniceta. Vamos para a limusina."

Aniceta e Damiana saíram pela porta, enquanto Lady Theresa tirava a bomba de mau cheiro da mala. Lançou-a aos pés de Cindarolha e de imediato um cheiro horroroso invadiu a divisão e empestou o vestido de Cindarolha.

"Como vês, não tens um vestido apresentável e a casa já não está a cheirar bem, portanto falhaste no cumprimento das tuas tarefas." disse Lady Theresa. "Não vais ao baile."

Lady Theresa saiu rapidamente da casa, fechando a porta atrás de si e ao chegar à limusina abriu um vidro, pois uma pequena parte do mau cheiro da bomba também tinha chegado a si. A limusina partiu, enquanto na mansão Cindarolha começava a chorar.

O cão e os dois ratos espreitaram por uma porta mas não se aproximaram, visto que Cindarolha cheirava mesmo muito mal. Ela correu até ao jardim nas traseiras da mansão e sentou-se numa pedra, chorando bastante.

"_Porque é que ela me fez isto? Eu queria tanto ir ao baile." pensou Cindarolha, bastante triste. "Agora nem vou ter oportunidade de conhecer o príncipe em pessoa. Queria dançar com ele, pedir-lhe um autógrafo e se calhar algum dinheiro emprestado também…"_

Cindarolha continuou a chorar no jardim, quando de repente uma luz violeta surgiu no ar. Cindarolha olhou para ela, surpreendida e pouco depois, no lugar onde estivera a luz, surgira agora uma mulher. A mulher já passara dos cinquenta anos, mas estava bem conservada. Trajava um vestido com um grande decote, tinha o cabelo pintado de violeta e uma varinha na mão. De imediato, levou uma mão ao nariz.

"Credo, valha-me Nossa Senhora das Fadas, que cheiro horroroso é este?" perguntou ela. "Morreu aqui algum texugo?"

"Foi a minha madrasta que me lançou uma bomba de mau cheiro." respondeu Cindarolha.

Com um gesto da varinha, a mulher fez com que o cheiro desaparecesse. Cindarolha pareceu um pouco mais aliviada, porque estava a suster a respiração há algum tempo e estava quase a desfalecer por falta de oxigénio, mas sem o cheiro à sua volta, conseguiu respirar novamente.

"Quem é você?"

"Eu? Ó filha, tu não vês televisão? Nós, as fadas, até temos um canal dedicado a nós próprias e tudo. Bom, eu sou a tua Fada Tia."

"Pensei que fosse Fada Madrinha..."

"Isso era dantes. Hoje em dia é Fada Tia. Chamo-me Lucinda e estou aqui porque sou atraída pela tristeza das jovens e venho ajudar." disse a fada. "Então a tua madrasta lançou-te uma bomba de mau cheiro, não é verdade?"

"Exactamente. Foi isso mesmo. Eu queria ir ao baile que vai haver no castelo e para me impedir, ela fez isso." disse Cindarolha, levantando-se da pedra onde estava sentada. "Mas você tirou-me o mau cheiro. Eu... bom, vou a pé até ao castelo, não importa, mas vou chegar lá."

"Espera lá. Aguenta aí os cavalos, jovem. Tu vais a um baile com esse vestido? Pelo amor da Nossa Senhora das Fadas, isso está mais fora de moda que os dinossauros." disse a fada Lucinda. "Eu sou formada em estilismo e moda, na Universidade das Fadas Boas, portanto vou ajudar-te."

A fada agitou a sua varinha e o vestido de Cindarolha foi substituído por um vestido azul com um grande decote. Fez aparecer também uma tiara na cabeça de Cindarolha e nos pés fez com que aparecessem uns botins.

"Uns botins?" perguntou Cindarolha. "Não havia nada melhor?"

"O stock de sapatos de cristal acabou. Sabes como é, a economia está má e custa mais fazer uns sapatos de cristal do que uns botins, mas ficam-te bem." disse a fada. "E são muito resistentes. Ok, em termos de fatiota está feito. Agora falta o resto."

A fada mexeu a sua varinha no ar e surgiram ao pé dela o cão Pascácio e os dois ratos. Com outro gesto, a fada transformou o cão num Mini, um dos ratos num motorista e o outro num saco de pipocas. Entregou-o a Cindarolha.

"Se tiveres fome, come umas pipocas." disse ela. "E pronto, agora já tens transporte para ires ao baile."

"Ai que bom, eu sempre gostei de Minis." disse Cindarolha, sorrindo à fada Lucinda. "Obrigada por tudo, fada."

"De nada. Ah, olha lá uma coisa, os meus feitiços vão desaparecer quando for meia-noite, portanto convém saíres do baile antes dessa hora." aconselhou a fada. "Mas os botins ficam na mesma, mesmo depois da meia-noite, porque é uma oferta minha. Eles são mágicos e têm o poder de cativar aquela pessoa especial. Agora vai e diverte-te."

Cindarolha acenou afirmativamente e entrou no mini. O rato que se tinha transformado em motorista pôs-se ao volante e arrancou.

"_Espero que corra tudo bem." pensou a fada Lucinda. "Estas jovens, coitadas, a serem assim escravizadas por estas madrastas más de uma figa. Mas comigo não! Se fosse comigo, não faziam farinha. O meu terceiro marido pôs-se a mandar em mim e acabou com uma cadeira partida na cabeça. E eu sou uma fada boa, se fosse má, tinha ido desta para pior."_

**Cindarolha**

Entretanto, no castelo o baile já começara. O príncipe estava a dançar com todas as jovens que via, sorrindo a todas e piscando-lhes o olho. O rei estava sentado no seu trono, com o duque a seu lado.

"Isto até está a correr muito bem." disse o rei, algo satisfeito. "O meu filho está a dedicar-se a dançar com as jovens e já tenho mais esperanças que escolha uma delas."

"Não sei bem, meu rei. Há bocado estava atirar-se a um dos empregados que estão a servir a comida e vi-o a lançar um olhar interessado ao leitão assado. Como sabe, com o príncipe nem mesmo os animais mortos estão a salvo."

"É verdade." disse o rei, suspirando. "Nem o urso empalhado escapou ao meu filho…"

"Talvez devêssemos comprar-lhe uns comprimidos para lhe diminuir o vigor." sugeriu o duque. "Seria melhor para ele e para toda a gente. O príncipe é um perigo erecto à solta."

Enquanto o rei e o duque continuavam a conversar, Lady Theresa estava ao lado de Damiana, à espera que o príncipe passasse perto delas, para Damiana poder dançar com ele.

"Mas onde é que se meteu a sua irmã?" perguntou Theresa, aborrecida, olhando à sua volta. "Devia estar aqui connosco, senão o príncipe não a vê."

"Acho que ela foi comer qualquer coisa ou então está a actualizar o seu perfil no facebook, através do telemóvel." respondeu Damiana, não parecendo interessa. "Mas não se preocupe mamã. O príncipe vai dançar comigo e ficar logo encantado. Não precisamos da Aniceta para nada."

"Hunf, espero bem que não. Quer dizer, ela é péssima dançarina, portanto até é melhor que seja a menina a conquistar o príncipe." disse Lady Theresa. "Ah, aí vem ele. Prepare-se."

O príncipe aproximou-se, sorrindo. Depois olhou para a cara de Lady Theresa, que era feia como um raio e de seguida para Damiana, que parecia um elefante magro mas com orelhas grandes metido dentro de um vestido e o seu sorriso vacilou.

"Príncipe, que prazer conhecê-lo cara a cara." disse Damiana, aproximando-se dele. "Vamos dançar, sim?"

"Ah, pois, não sei. Acho que me está aqui a dar uma grande dor de barriga…" começou o príncipe por dizer.

"Isso passa com uma dança animada."

Damiana agarrou a mão do príncipe. Ele hesitou, mas acabou por aceitar e os dois começaram a dançar junto com alguns outros pares no salão.

**Cindarolha**

Enquanto no palácio o príncipe e Damiana dançavam, Cindarolha ia já a caminho. O motorista, ex-rato Paco, ia acelerando para lá chegarem o mais rápido possível. Cindarolha pôs-se a comer algumas pipocas e o motorista lançou-lhe um olhar severo.

"Não te esqueças que isso era o meu amigo rato. Estás a comê-lo." disse ele.

Cindarolha olhou para as pipocas e fez um ar enojado. De seguida, colocou-as no porta-luvas e fechou-o.

"Quero chegar ao castelo rapidamente. É um castelo deslumbrante por fora, mas por dentro ainda deve ser melhor. Ai, eu tenho a mania das limpezas e seria espectacular se o castelo fosse meu e eu o pudesse limpar quando quisesse. Mas só quando quisesse, claro, porque para ser escrava já o sou agora." disse Cindarolha.

Pouco depois, chegaram ao palácio e o motorista estacionou o mini no parque de estacionamento, que estava cheio de carros. Cindarolha saiu de lá.

"Olha, deixa-me só dizer-te que estás muito bem. Esse decote fica-te a matar." disse o motorista, piscando-lhe o olho.

"E tu vê se não exageras, senão arranjo-te uma ratoeira e zás, vais à vida." disse Cindarolha.

De seguida afastou-se rapidamente e correu até às escadas que levavam até à porta do castelo. Ao chegar à porta foi parada por um guarda.

"Tem o seu convite?" perguntou ele.

"Contive? Hum..."

"Sem convite não pode entrar."

"Mas eu nem sabia que o convite era obrigatório. Não tenho nenhum comigo, mas tenho de entrar."

"Desculpe, mas sem convite, nada feito."

Cindarolha bufou, aborrecida. Estava tão perto e mesmo assim agora não conseguia entrar no castelo. Depois viu que o guarda estava a olhar para o seu decote e teve uma ideia.

"Ok, eu mostro-lho as minhas mamas e você deixa-me entrar. Combinado?"

O guarda hesitou, mas depois acenou afirmativamente. Segundos depois, já Cindarolha estava a entrar no castelo, contente. Caminhou pelos corredores, que não tinham quase ninguém, mas ouvia-se música, vinda do salão principal. Cindarolha virou numa esquina, quando se deparou com Aniceta, que olhava para todos os lados, confusa. Ao ver Cindarolha, arregalou os olhos e aproximou-se dela.

"Cindarolha, o que é que tu estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou ela.

"Eu... hum... vim... comprar tomates ao castelo, claro." mentiu Cindarolha, atrapalhada. "Não se vê logo?"

"Comprar tomates... no palácio?" perguntou Aniceta, algo desconfiada. "Hum... pois... está bem."

Cindarolha suspirou, aliviada por Aniceta ser bastante burra e fácil de enganar.

"Eu fui comer umas coisas, depois saí do salão sem querer e perdi-me nestes corredores todos. Vá, ajuda-me a chegar ao salão." exigiu Aniceta.

Cindarolha acenou afirmativamente e as duas começaram a caminhar lado a lado. Cindarolha guiou-se pelo som da música, que ia ficando mais forte à medida que se aproximavam do salão. Ao ver a porta do salão, Aniceta sorriu.

"Ah, esta é a porta do salão. Chegámos." disse ela. "E olha lá, não vens assim um bocado produzida demais para vires comprar tomates?"

"Para comprar tomates no palácio tem de se vir sempre bem vestido. Não me digas que não sabias."

"Eu? Claro que sabia. Sou muito culta. Obviamente que tem de se vir ao palácio comprar tomates com um bom vestido." disse Aniceta, sem querer dar parte de fraca. "Ei, mas e que botins são esses? Ai, são tão bonitos! Cindarolha, quero-os. Dá-mos cá."

"Mas..."

"Eu quero os botins!"

"Pronto, está bem, está bem."

Cindarolha tirou os seus botins e entregou-os a Aniceta. Não queria que ela armasse um escândalo e chamasse a atenção de toda a gente por causa disso. Aniceta tirou os seus sapatos e calçou os botins. Visto serem mágicos, adaptaram-se aos pés enormes de Aniceta.

"Agora vou dançar." disse ela, empurrando a porta do salão e entrando.

Cindarolha suspirou e calçou os sapatos de Aniceta, que lhe ficavam bastante largos. Mesmo assim, entrou no salão atrás de Aniceta. O príncipe já se tinha livrado de Damiana e estava a dançar com outra jovem. Lady Theresa estava a falar com a filha.

"Devia ter-se agarrado ao príncipe por mais umas danças." repreendeu Theresa, olhando para a filha mais velha. "Assim é difícil ele ter ficado encantado por si."

"Pois mamã, eu sei, mas a culpa não é minha. Ele afastou-se logo quando a música mudou. Mas estou a fazer sucesso, porque houve um trolha que me assobiou, me fez um piropo e veio falar comigo." disse Damiana, orgulhosa.

Lady Theresa revirou os olhos, zangada. A música parou uns segundos e o príncipe afastou-se da jovem com quem estava a dançar. Depois, olhou para Aniceta e Cindarolha, que caminhavam agora pelo meio da multidão. Sorriu e aproximou-se delas rapidamente.

Ao verem o príncipe ali, as duas sorriram intensamente, bastante alegres com a situação. O príncipe parou perto delas.

"Olá, você é a jovem mais interessante que vi esta noite." disse ele.

"Ai, obrigada, fico muito agradecida." disse Cindarolha. "Gosta do meu vestido? É giro, não é? E a minha tiara? E tenho um Mini lá fora e tudo também. E o meu decote? Deixa ver muita coisa, heim?"

"Eu estava a falar com esta linda senhora com o nariz grande e extraordinários botins." disse o príncipe.

Cindarolha abriu a boca de espanto, enquanto o príncipe pegava na mão de Aniceta, que estava maravilhada.

"Aceita dançar comigo?" perguntou ele.

"Eu sou péssima a dançar."

"Não importa. Venha."

O príncipe puxou Aniceta para a pista de dança, enquanto outra música começava a tocar. Cindarolha continuava de boca aberta.

"_Como é possível? Eu sou muito mais bonita, trabalhadora, tenho um vestido que quase mostra as mamas e o príncipe prefere-a a mim?" perguntou-se Cindarolha. "Que desgosto!"_

Cindarolha saiu rapidamente do salão e correu pelos corredores, mas era difícil, visto que tinha os sapatos grandes de Aniceta calçados. Acabou por entrar num quarto aleatoriamente e começou a chorar.

**Cindarolha**

No salão de baile, o príncipe e Aniceta estavam a dançar. Ela estava sempre a pisar-lhe os pés, mas mesmo assim ele sorria, satisfeito. Lady Theresa vira a filha e estava muito satisfeita.

"A sua irmã está a dançar com o príncipe e ele está a sorrir-lhe imenso." disse Lady Theresa. "Vê-se mesmo que usa uma pasta branqueadora, porque tem os dentes mesmo brancos."

"O que é que isso interessa mamã? Isto é alguma publicidade a pastas dentífricas?" perguntou Damiana, zangada com a situação. "Ele devia gostar mais de mim, mas para mim não sorriu quase nada."

"Calma filha, tenha calma. Temos de manter a cabeça fria e quem diz que ele não vem aqui convidá-la para dançar outra vez? Tem de esperar." disse Lady Theresa. "Mas se a sua irmã ficar com ele, há mais príncipes no mundo ou arranjamos-lhe um jogador de futebol."

Damiana cruzou os braços, continuando zangada. Pelo canto do olho viu o trolha que lhe tinha assobiado a acenar-lhe. Sabia que ele era trolha porque ele lhe tinha dito e também lhe dissera que o seu nome era Maurício Mactrolha.

"_Ao menos se o príncipe não me quiser, sempre tenho o trolha." pensou Damiana. "Se bem que a mamã iria ter um ataque se acontecesse alguma coisa entre nós. É melhor nem pensar nisso. Ele nem é do nosso nível, mas tem cá um charme…"_

A música terminou e o príncipe puxou Aniceta para fora da pista de dança.

"Venha comigo. Vamos para um lugar mais calmo e privado." disse ele.

Os dois saíram do salão e o príncipe sorriu intensamente. Aniceta fez o mesmo, pois estava maravilhada pelo homem à sua frente.

"Vamos até ao meu quarto, minha coisa linda e ruiva." disse ele. "Sabe que eu adoro pés grandes? Tenho um fetiche. É um segredo, mas fico logo muito excitado."

"Que interessante..." disse Aniceta, com um olhar pateta. "Eu gosto de homens bonitos, portanto gosto de si. E porque é que o céu é azul?"

"Isso agora não interessa nada. Vamos mas é até ao meu quarto."

O príncipe arrastou Aniceta atrás de si, enquanto ela continuava a sorrir feita parva.

**Cindarolha**

As horas passaram e Cindarolha, que já parara de chorar, continuava ainda no quarto onde entrara. A única luz que tinha era a que vinha da janela, pois havia lua cheia. Estava sentada num sofá e nem quisera acender a luz, nem ir a lado nenhum. Quando chegou à meia-noite, Cindarolha ouviu as doze badaladas, o seu vestido voltou a ser branco e a sua tiara desapareceu.

Pouco depois, a porta do quarto abriu-se e Cindarolha ficou alerta. A luz acendeu-se e Cindarolha deu por si a olhar para o rei Edmundo Charmoso, que entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, antes de reparar na jovem que ali estava.

"Ei, mas quem é você? O que é que está a fazer no meu quarto?" perguntou ele.

"Ai, desculpe." disse Cindarolha, levantando-se do sofá. "Eu... eu entrei aqui sem querer. Vim ao baile para dançar com o príncipe, mas ele gostou mais da feiosa da filha da minha madrasta e eu saí do salão a chorar e vim parar aqui."

O rei aproximou-se e fez sinal a Cindarolha para se sentar novamente no sofá. Ela assim fez e ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

"O meu filho tem gostos esquisitos. É assim, anda um pai a criar um filho para ele depois andar atrás de tudo o que mexe. Uma vez envolveu-se até com uma bananeira, veja lá. Mas não fique triste." pediu o rei.

"Eu... bom, na verdade nem me interessava assim tanto o príncipe, sabe? Mas magoou-me a atitude dele. Eu até gosto é de homens mais velhos."

O rei sorriu, passando uma das mãos pela sua barba verde.

"Ai sim? Olhe, sabe, eu gosto de raparigas mais novas."

Os dois ficaram a olhar-se e depois Cindarolha sorriu-lhe.

"Bom, hum, sabe que essa barba verde lhe fica a matar? Está muito na moda." disse ela.

"Acha? Eu também gosto, mas foi uma maluqueira que me deu." disse o rei. "Tenho andado um bocado estranho, a fazer coisas doidas não sei bem porquê... enfim, mas a si também não lhe interessa isto. E não vou admitir isto ao meu filho, nem quero ir a nenhum psicólogo."

Cindarolha olhou para o rei e fez-lhe um olhar sexy.

"Não está calor aqui ó senhor rei? Olhe, se quiser fazer alguma loucura agora e beijar-me, eu não me importo e vou compreender." disse Cindarolha, piscando-lhe o olho.

O rei sorriu-lhe e atirou-se a ela, começando os dois a beijaram-se.

**Cindarolha**

As pessoas começaram a deixar o salão, visto o baile ter terminado. O baile perdera a maior parte da graça quando o príncipe se fora embora. Lady Theresa e Damiana saíram juntas.

"Mamã, onde é que estará a Aniceta?" perguntou Damiana. "Ela devia ter voltado ao salão."

"Deixe estar, Damiana." disse Theresa. "Vimo-la sair do salão com o príncipe, portanto até se podem estar a entender. Vamos para casa agora. Se a sua irmã precisar de alguma coisa, tem o telemóvel com ela."

"Mas e se o príncipe for algum assassino? Agora até já pode ter matado a Aniceta. Se calhar já a pode ter cortado aos bocadinhos e tudo, para esconder o corpo." disse Damiana.

"Ai, pare com isso. Você anda a ver muito o CSI. Vou tirar-lhe a televisão do quarto, para não meter essas ideias na cabeça. Agora vamos embora."

**Cindarolha**

Mais tarde, no quarto do príncipe, ele e Aniceta estavam deitados na cama dele. O príncipe Roberto tinha adormecido e Aniceta levantou-se com cuidado para não o acordar, vestiu-se e calçou-se.

"_Ai, que noite mágica." pensou Aniceta, sorrindo. "O príncipe ficou todo encantado por mim e pelos meus ricos pés. E a bem dizer, ele tem grandes dotes."_

Aniceta olhou para os seus botins e abanou a cabeça. Depois abriu a porta do quarto e saiu para o corredor, na mesma altura em que Cindarolha estava a sair do quarto do lado oposto.

"Cindarolha, o que é que estavas aí a fazer?" perguntou Aniceta.

"Eu? Hum... à procura de tomates, claro." mentiu Cindarolha. "Não estava a envolver-me com o rei, isso é uma certeza. Tomates, ando à procura de tomates e mais nada."

"Hum, está bem. Olha, devolve-me mas é os meus sapatos. Já estou farta aqui dos botins."

As duas voltaram a trocar calçado. Depois, Aniceta regressou para dentro do quarto do príncipe e Cindarolha suspirou. Não tinha tido nada com o príncipe, mas o rei tinha gostado dela e ela do rei. Olhando para os botins mágicos, ficou ainda mais confiante e voltou a entrar no quarto. O rei estava deitado na cama, de olhos fechados.

"Senhor rei? Está a ouvir-me?" perguntou Cindarolha, aproximando-se da cama. "Senhor rei?"

Mas o velho rei não se mexeu. Cindarolha tomou-lhe o pulso, mas rapidamente percebeu que o rei Edmundo tinha morrido. Ao perceber aquilo, Cindarolha ficou muito aflita.

"_Que raio de sorte a minha. Ó botins mágicos da treta, então agora o raio do rei morre?" perguntou-se Cindarolha. "Coitado, estava velho e não aguentou a minha pedalada. Tenho é de sair daqui rapidamente, antes que me acusem de alguma coisa."_

Cindarolha correu pelo palácio e conseguiu achar a saída, porém um dos botins caiu-lhe. Ouviu guardas a aproximarem-se e correu, deixando-o para trás. Quando chegou ao parque de estacionamento, estava quase vazio. O mini desaparecera, sendo substituído novamente pelo cão Pascácio e pelos dois ratos, um dos cais só tinha agora meia cauda.

"_Ok, vou ter de roubar um carro." pensou Cindarolha. "Já vi imensas vezes documentários sobre roubos de carros e de carjacking e tudo o mais, portanto há-de servir para alguma coisa."_

Ela conseguiu abrir a porta de um dos carros usando um gancho que trazia no cabelo e depois fez uma ligação directa e pôs o carro a trabalhar. Os animais entraram também no carro e pouco depois já o carro estava em andamento.

**Cindarolha**

De volta ao quarto do príncipe, Aniceta ficara a olhar para ele a dormir. Pouco depois, começou a ouvir-se barulho. O príncipe acordou quando Aniceta estava a espreitar para fora da porta do quarto.

"O que se passa?" perguntou o príncipe, levantando-se da cama.

"Não sei, mas há muitos guardas aqui no corredor." respondeu Aniceta.

O príncipe vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu para o corredor, com Aniceta atrás de si. O duque tinha ido ver o rei e encontrara-o morto. O príncipe entrou no quarto do seu pai e Aniceta não soube o que fazer.

"_Hum, se calhar é melhor ir-me embora." pensou ela._

Começou a andar pelos corredores e eventualmente conseguiu sair do castelo. Fez uma chamada do seu telemóvel e chamou um táxi, que a levou a casa. Enquanto isso, o duque e o príncipe estavam a falar no quarto do rei.

"Que grande perda." disse o duque, fingindo estar muito abalado.

"É verdade. Meu rico pai... ele queria ver-me casado. Morreu, mas eu vou fazer-lhe a vontade. Encontrei a mulher da minha vida."

O príncipe saiu do quarto e procurou Aniceta, mas não a encontrou no corredor. Começou a percorrer o castelo e deu ordens aos guardas para a procurarem. Quando saiu para fora do castelo, pelas escadas, encontrou o botim perdido.

"_Onde estará a minha amada?" perguntou-se o príncipe. "Não sei mas este botim pertence-lhe e é através dele que a vou encontrar."_

O príncipe regressou para dentro do castelo, enquanto algumas empregadas passavam com jarros de cerveja, que tinham sobrado do baile no salão.

"Ei, esperem, dêem cá os jarros. O meu pai morreu e preciso de beber para esquecer."

O príncipe bebeu imensos jarros de cerveja e acabou por cair para o lado, perdendo os sentidos, mas ainda agarrado ao botim.

**Cindarolha**

Cindarolha tinha abandonado o carro roubado e feito o resto do caminho a pé, com o cão e os dois ratos atrás de si. Quando chegou à mansão, viu luzes no primeiro andar, o que indicava que já tinham chegado pessoas. Cindarolha deu a volta à casa e ia entrar pelas traseiras quando surgiu a Fada Tia Lucinda.

"Olá querida, então como é que correu o baile?" perguntou ela.

"Pessimamente." respondeu Chindarolha. "Cheguei lá e nem consegui dançar com o príncipe. A Aniceta ficou com os botins mágicos e o príncipe interessou-se por ela."

"Pois, é por isso é que os botins são mágicos. Não devias ter-lhos dado."

"O pior é que depois eu me envolvi com o rei e acho que foi carga sexual a mais e o velho bateu as botas, por assim dizer." disse Cindarolha, mostrando de seguida à Fada Tia que tinha apenas um botim. "Eu fugi do castelo e perdi um botim."

"Ai, isto está mau. Olha, eu então vou-me embora, porque só ajudo as jovens que precisam e são boazinhas. Tu afinal és uma rapariga criminosa, que mata velhos."

"Mas foi um acidente! Não era essa a minha intenção." defendeu-se Cindarolha.

"Não quero ouvir mais nada! Eu a pensar que estava a fazer uma boa acção e tu eras uma vítima, mas afinal és uma criminosa. Ai, eu estou muito decepcionada." disse a Fada Tia Lucinda. "Vou ter de ir para um spa de fadas para relaxar. Adeus."

Lucinda desapareceu no ar, enquanto Cindarolha bufava e lançava para o caixote do lixo o botim. Depois entrou na mansão, não fazendo barulho.

**Cindarolha**

No dia seguinte, o príncipe acordou com uma grande dor de cabeça. Não se lembrava bem do que acontecera na noite anterior, excepto que o pai tinha morrido e que tinha conhecido uma jovem fenomenal. O príncipe viu que tinham deixado o botim numa cadeira do seu quarto, levantou-se da cama e pegou nele. Depois, chamou o duque.

"Bom dia, meu príncipe. Já estou a preparar o funeral do seu pai." disse o duque, entrando no quarto. "Ele queria ser enterrado, vestindo um fato verde com detalhes rosa e…"

"Isso agora não interessa nada. Morreu, portanto ele pode esperar. Eu ontem conheci a rapariga perfeita, mas bebi muito e já não me lembro da cara dela nem nada... mas ela usava este botim. Quero saber quem ela é!" exclamou o príncipe. "Avise já que hoje eu e você vamos percorrer todo o reino, à procura da rapariga a quem pertencesse o botim."

"Mas meu príncipe..."

"Faça o que eu digo, duque!"

"Está bem, como queira. Não vale a pena enervar-se que isso não lhe faz bem."

O duque saiu do quarto do príncipe, torcendo o nariz.

"_Já me livrei do pai dele, portanto vou livrar-me do príncipe também. Não esperava era que o veneno actuasse com tanta rapidez e matasse o rei no sono, mas melhor assim." pensou o duque._

**Cindarolha**

A notícia da morte do rei espalhou-se rapidamente pelo reino, mas a noticia do botim também e foi à segunda notícia que as jovens tomaram mais atenção. Todas as jovens ficaram ansiosas por saberem que o príncipe iria às suas casas. Quando Lady Theresa soube disso, estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço com Damiana. Fora o motorista que lhes trouxera a notícia, antes de se retirar.

"Um botim? Mas quem é que iria ao baile com um botim?" perguntou Damiana. "Vê mamã, afinal o príncipe encantou-se por outra pessoa que não a Aniceta. Ela é demasiado burra para ele se interessar por ela."

"É verdade." disse Theresa, zangada. "Eu irei acordar a sua irmã e pedir-lhe explicações. Deixei-a dormir até mais tarde hoje porque queria que repousasse a sua beleza, porque pensava que ela tinha tido sorte com o príncipe, mas..."

Nesse momento Cindarolha entrou na sala de jantar, com uma mala a seu lado.

"Madrasta estúpida e feia e Damiana, eu vou-me embora desta casa." anunciou Cindarolha.

"O quê?" perguntou Lady Theresa, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentada. "Não pode fazer isso!"

"Posso sim senhora. Já o devia ter feito há mais tempo. Tenho sido oprimida aqui desde que o meu pai morreu e portanto irei à minha vida." disse Cindarolha. "E não se atreva a tentar impedir-me senão enfio-lhe uma vassoura pelo rabo acima. Adeus carcaça velha e orelhas de elefante."

Cindarolha virou costas, pegou na mala e saiu da sala de jantar. Pouco depois, tinha saído da mansão, com o seu cão e os dois ratos a andarem atrás dela.

"_Vamos fugir do país, antes que me acusem da morte do rei." pensou Cindarolha. "É melhor assim. Vou apanhar o barco e zás, nunca mais ninguém me vê. Lá se vai o meu sonho de ter um castelo para o poder limpar de alto abaixo."_

**Cindarolha**

Alguns minutos depois, Lady Theresa estava a entrar dentro do quarto da filha mais nova. Aniceta estava a dormir pacificamente na sua cama quando a mãe a abanou com violência.

"Acorde Aniceta. Já!" gritou Theresa.

Aniceta abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para a mãe.

"O que se passa?" perguntou ela, confusa. "Não me diga que a Damiana pegou fogo à casa outra vez para chamarmos os bombeiros e ela os convidar a todos para saírem com ela!"

"Não é nada disso. Oiça, a Cindarolha foi-se embora desta casa, enfim, se calhar até foi melhor assim, mas o que importa é que o príncipe anda à procura de uma rapariga através de um botim. " disse Theresa. "Eu pensava que você se tinha aproximado do príncipe, mas afinal..."

"Espere lá." disse Aniceta, sentando-se na cama. "Explique lá melhor essa história do botim."

Lady Theresa explicou à filha o que tinha ouvido. Aniceta sorriu intensamente.

"É de mim que ele anda à procura. Eu ontem encontrei a Cindarolha no castelo, porque ela andava a comprar tomates e fiquei com os botins dela. Mas entretanto envolvi-me com o príncipe e parece que o rei morreu e aquilo estava uma confusão no castelo e eu vim-me embora."

"Então mas não deixou o seu número de telemóvel ao príncipe?"

"Não me lembrei."

"Nem o e-mail ou algo assim?"

"Não me passou pela cabeça a ideia de lhe deixar algum contacto meu."

"Ai, você é mesmo burra. Estamos no século XXI. Tinha de lhe ter deixado o seu contacto, quer fosse o número do telemóvel, o número de casa, o endereço de e-mail ou o fax ou a morada..."

"Está bem, mas esqueci-me. Mas se ele anda à procura da rapariga a quem pertence o botim, sou eu. Bom, na verdade o botim é da Cindarolha..."

"Esqueça essa simplória." disse Theresa. "Se é da menina que o príncipe anda à procura, eu vou já ligar para o palácio para ele vir para aqui a correr."

Lady Theresa saiu rapidamente do quarto da filha, enquanto Aniceta sorria intensamente.

**Cindarolha**

Uma hora depois, um carro topo de gama parou à porta da mansão de Theresa Trafulha. De lá saíram do duque Ferdinando e o príncipe Roberto. O duque trazia numa mão o botim encantado.

"Espero que isto sirva para alguma coisa." disse o duque, com cepticismo. "O raio do botim parece que serve a todas as jovens."

"Pois, eu pensava que seria mais fácil encontrar apenas uma pessoa a quem pertencesse." disse o príncipe. "Mas se ligaram daqui a dizer que é aqui que vive aquela donzela linda... bom, não sei se é linda porque não me lembro da cara dela, mas tinha uns pés... uh, eram um arraso."

Visto o botim ser mágico e se adaptar a todos os pés, não seria fácil encontrar-se a pessoa a quem pertenciam. Quando o duque bateu à porta, foi Damiana que foi abrir.

"Olá, entrem, entrem." disse ela.

Damiana conduziu o príncipe e o duque até à sala de estar, onde Lady Theresa e Aniceta esperavam. Levantaram-se as duas ao verem-nos entrar.

"Príncipe, que prazer vê-lo novamente. Aqui está a minha filha Aniceta, a quem pertence esse botim." disse Theresa.

O príncipe aproximou-se de Aniceta, que sorriu intensamente.

"Hum... bom, para dizer a verdade ontem embebedei-me depois da morte do meu pai e já não me lembro da cara da pessoa com quem me envolvi." disse o príncipe. "Mas foi uma rapariga, disso tenho a certeza."

"Fui eu." disse Aniceta, sorrindo.

"Bom, a pessoa com quem me envolvi tinha pés enormes. É segredo, mas gosto de uns pés grandes."

"Descalce-se filha. Mostre os pés ao príncipe." ordenou Theresa.

Aniceta assim fez. O duque arregalou os olhos, visto que os pés eram mesmo grandes, mas o príncipe pareceu maravilhado, mesmo com o intenso cheiro a chulé que invadiu a sala de estar. Damiana fungou e pôs uma mola no nariz, para não ter de levar com o cheiro.

"Oh, sim, nunca esqueceria esses pés. É você." disse ele, olhando para Aniceta. "Case comigo. Já amanhã."

"Amanhã? Ai, está bem, pode ser. Vai dar uma maratona da minha novela preferida, mas vejo-a noutra altura."

O príncipe e Aniceta beijaram-se de seguida, o que fez Lady Theresa bater palmas, satisfeita, enquanto Damiana cruzava os braços, com inveja. O duque aproximou-se do príncipe depois do beijo ter terminado.

"Príncipe, casar-se já amanhã é uma loucura." disse ele.

"Vou fazê-lo e tornar-me rei e esposo." disse o príncipe. "É esse o meu objectivo e era o último desejo do meu pai."

"Mas..."

"Nada de mas, nem meio mas. Vai ser como eu digo e pronto."

O duque ficou bastante aborrecido, mas acenou afirmativamente.

"Faremos como quer, meu príncipe." disse o duque. "E já agora, alguém pode abrir uma janela? É que já não se aguenta este cheiro a chulé."

**Cindarolha**

Por essa altura, Cindarolha estava já a bordo de um barco, que se preparava para partir. O seu cão estava a seu lado e os ratos tinham acabado por ser lançados borda fora por um dos membros da tripulação.

"_Adeus minha terra. Vou partir para outro lugar, onde possa conquistar alguém com um castelo e que não morra depois de uma noite de sexo." pensou Cindarolha._

Dois marinheiros passaram por ela e piscaram-lhe o olho, mas Cindarolha não lhes prestou atenção.

"_Não quero um marinheiro qualquer interessado em mim. Hum, ainda um capitão do navio até seria interessante, porque ficaria com um navio para limpar." pensou Cindarolha. "Quem sabe…"_

Pouco depois, o navio partiu e o reino de Cendrillon ficou para trás.

**Cindarolha**

No dia seguinte, os preparativos para o casamento estavam feitos. Tinha sido tudo feito à pressa, mas como o príncipe mandara. O funeral do rei tinha sido adiado, pelo que ele tinha sido colocado numa arca congeladora, até que fosse dado seguimento ao funeral.

Lady Theresa e as duas filhas tinham ocupado um quarto no palácio e estavam a preparar-se para o casamento, com várias empregadas à volta delas.

"Vou ser uma princesa, aliás, rainha." suspirou Aniceta, contente. "Ao lado do meu príncipe Charmoso, ai, ai..."

"E eu não consegui nada." disse Damiana, aborrecida.

"Paciência. Agora ponha uma cara feliz, porque senão o casamento da sua irmã terá muito menos brilho." disse Lady Theresa, de forma rígida, olhando para a filha mais velha.

Agora Lady Theresa apenas tinha olhos para a filha mais nova e Damiana sentia-se posta de parte. O seu telemóvel vibrou e Damiana viu que tinha uma nova mensagem no seu facebook. Foi verificar e era uma mensagem de Maurício Mactrolha, que iria estar presente no casamento e queria saber se a iria ver.

"_Ai, que trolha tão querido. Quer dizer, ele não é rico nem nada, mas está interessado em mim." pensou Damiana. "Quero vê-lo no casamento."_

**Cindarolha**

O duque Ferdinando Fagulhas não estava nada satisfeito com o casamento. Planeava envenenar o príncipe antes que ele se casasse, contudo quando foi deixado a sós com algumas bebidas e estava a envenenar uma delas, Lady Theresa surgiu.

"O que é que você está a fazer?" perguntou ela.

"Hum? Eu?" perguntou o duque, sobressaltado. "Nada."

"Mentiroso. Você está pôr alguma coisa nessa bebida e isso são as bebidas do príncipe. Você quer envenená-lo, não é? Como mulher que já envenenou o seu primeiro marido, eu bem sei como é. Guardas!" gritou Lady Theresa.

Pouco depois, os guardas surgiram e agarraram no duque. O príncipe foi chamado e a bebida foi levada para uma análise rápida, onde se detectou veneno.

"Você queria matar-me, não era?" perguntou o príncipe, ao duque, mais tarde numa das celas do castelo. "Pois bem, agora vai ficar atrás das grades para o resto da sua vida."

"Príncipe, seja misericordioso..." pediu o duque.

"Nem pensar. Acabou. Nem sequer o vou deixar ter acesso à internet. Acabou-se os acessos àquele site de vídeos que você gosta. Adeus."

**Cindarolha**

A igreja estava cheia de pessoas que tinham vindo para o casamento. Damiana e Lady Theresa sentavam-se na primeira fila de bancos. A música começou a soar e Aniceta entrou na igreja, sozinha. Tinha um vestido branco muito bonito. Ao chegar ao altar, ela e o príncipe deram as mãos e foram casados.

Já no banquete que se seguiu, o príncipe e Aniceta começaram a dançar mas logo pararam, porque ela estava sempre a pisar-lhe os pés.

"Não importa que me pises imenso." disse ele. "Eu gosto de pesadas, minha querida esposa. E de coices também."

"Ai, és tão romântico." disse Aniceta. "Mas olha lá, ninguém me sabe dizer porque é que o céu é azul?"

O príncipe revirou os olhos e beijou-a para ela se calar. Enquanto isso, Damiana e Lady Theresa estavam sentadas numa das mesas.

"Filha, vamos ter de lhe arranjar um bom partido." disse Lady Theresa. "Quero-a bem casada e numa boa posição social, senão ainda vai ser a vergonha da nossa família e isso seria muito mau."

Nesse momento, Maurício Mactrolha, que tinha mais dez anos que Damiana, cabelo revolto e a quem faltavam uns dentes, aproximou-se das duas e sorriu a Damiana.

"Queres dançar comigo, coisa linda?" perguntou ele.

"O quê? Afaste-se da minha filha, sua coisa reles." disse Lady Theresa, zangada.

Maurício ficou cabisbaixo e olhou para Damiana. Ela olhou dele para a mãe e depois levantou-se e pegou-lhe na mão.

"Damiana, o que é que está a fazer? Ficou doida dessa cabeça oca?" perguntou Lady Theresa.

"Não, mas ele quer dançar comigo e elogia-me, portanto vou dançar. Agora não me aborreça, mamã, é sempre chata como uma mula."

Damiana e Maurício afastaram-se e foram dançar, enquanto Lady Theresa cruzava os braços, zangada com a atitude da filha mais velha.

**Cindarolha**

Os meses passaram-se e Aniceta e o príncipe Roberto Charmoso, agora rei, tinham-se entendido perfeitamente, tendo um casamento feliz, já que ele tinha fetiches com pés e Aniceta tinha, de longe, os maiores pés do reino.

O antigo rei tinha sido enterrado da maneira que pedira. O duque continuava preso e a desesperar porque não tinha ligação à internet e queria ir ao seu site de filmes e actualizar o seu blogue e não podia.

Cindarolha tinha ido para outro país, a Brancolândia, onde encontrara um príncipe gay que lhe deixava limpar o seu castelo à vontade, pelo que ficou lá a viver feliz da vida, junto do seu cão Pascácio. A Fada Tia Lucinda continuava a fazer o seu trabalho de ajudar algumas jovens, focando-se agora mais em mães adolescentes.

Por fim, Lady Theresa, que pensava que se mudaria para o palácio, acabou por não o fazer porque o novo rei Roberto não gostava dela. Além disso, Damiana tinha-se entendido com o trolha e ele tinha-se mudado para a mansão de Lady Theresa Trafulha.

"_Raios partam a minha vida." pensou Lady Theresa. "Perdi uma enteada que fazia as tarefas domésticas, tenho uma filha casada que não me liga grande coisa e outra aqui em casa com um trolha. Não tenho sorte nenhuma."_

**Fim**

**E assim termina a história. Espero que tenham gostado. Até uma próxima história!**


End file.
